


Cold

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray hates the cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> For Vickitub who wanted snuggle fic

To say Ray hated the cold would be like saying his dad hated the Cubs; sometimes there were no words for how much you hate something. When he was a kid he would spend all winter hoping for a snow day from school. Instead of playing in the snow he would read comic books while snuggled under a big, warm blanket.

If he was lucky his mom would make him a hot grilled cheese sandwich. Even years later, grilled cheese still made him think of his mom.

Now, a grown up he was really cold. He had been cold so long that he didn't think he could even remember what it was like to be warm. The Chicago winters had nothing on Canadian winters. Canadian winter was so cold it made Ray's bones ache and his teeth chatter. Even his hair hurt. The worst part was that Fraser was out on patrol so there wasn't even Fraser to keep him warm.

He pictured Fraser holding him close and kissing him. He grinned at that memory even though he was still cold. The only thing better than that memory was the real thing.

Even though he hated the cold and Canada was cold by definition he wouldn't trade their little cabin for all the warm Chicago summer days in the world. Canada made Fraser happy, like curling happy, and that's all Ray cared about. He would more to Antarctica if Fraser asked, but than a duet was all about give and take and all Ray could give Fraser was Canada.

Their cabin was warmed by a fire in the stone fireplace, but Ray still snuggled deeper down under his quilt. After several minutes he just had to do something he wrapped the blanket around himself and sat in the large red chair by the fire. He wrapped the blanket tightly around himself until only his hair was sticking out.

The popping and cracking of the fire lulled him to sleep and he dreamed of another fire.

_Ray stared into the orange dancing flames in front of him. He held his hands close to the flames trying to get a little bit of warmth. It was the second week of The Quest and Ray didn't think he would ever get used to the cold, but at least he was with Fraser._

_He didn't know who'd he be without Fraser, but he thought he might not like that Ray._

_He yawned and Fraser turned to look at him. Fraser's face was lit by fire light. Light and shadow played across his face._

_'Are you tired, Ray?'_

_'Yeah, but I'm too cold to sleep.'_

_'Oh, dear. Perhaps I can help you with that.'_

_Fraser and Ray walked through snow to their tent. Once inside, Ray watched as Fraser zipped together their sleeping bags._

_They both got into their sleeping bags and Fraser was warm against Ray's back. His breath puffed against Ray neck._

_Ray woke up to find that Fraser had put his arms around Ray. It should have been weird to be held by Fraser, the last time he had been held like that he had slept with Stella, but it wasn't. It was nothing but warmth and comfort._

_Ray felt Fraser move behind him._

_'Morning,' Ray said._

_'Good morning, Ray.'_

_That night, Ray wasn't surprised when Fraser zipped their sleeping bags together and he really wasn't surprised when he woke up in Fraser's warm embrace._

_Things went on like that for a week until one night._

_Fraser was telling a story about a polar bear and for some reason Ray pictured it in a top hat and he laughed. It was a deep belly laugh that made his eyes water._

_He heard Fraser laugh too and he moved closer to Fraser. His arm came up to go around Fraser's shoulder, but they were laughing so hard and Ray's hand ended up on Fraser's neck. He kneaded warm skin and Fraser stopped laughing. He leaned close and brushed his lips against Ray's._

_Once Fraser broke the kiss Ray looked into his eyes. They were bright and shiny and Ray wanted nothing more than to always see that look on Fraser's face._

_He leaned close and captured Fraser's lips. Fraser's lips were cold and chapped, but other than that it wasn't that different from kissing a woman. If there was one thing Ray was good at it was kissing. Judging by the happy noises Fraser made, Ray was good at kissing men too._

He woke when he heard a familiar truck drive down the driveway.

He popped his head out of the blanket when he heard the cabin door open.

'That you, Fraser?'

'It is indeed,' Fraser walked over to their chair. He opened his snow covered fur coat and was wearing his red uniform. The tip of his nose was red. He walked over to an old coatrack and hung his coat and hat on the wooden hook.

As he watched Fraser move around the cabin Ray was stuck by an idea. He moved back to their bed and laid down under the blanket.

'Wanna keep me warm?' Ray asked.

Fraser turned around and grinned. 'Of course.'

Fraser walked to the bed and removed his uniform until he was down to his fuzzy red long johns. On anyone else they would have looked ridiculous, like a Christmas tree ornament, but Fraser looked like a vision in red. Ray lifted up the blanket and Fraser laid down on the bed. His arms wrapped around Ray. Ray was on his back and Fraser was on top of him. Fraser was a warm weight against the length of Ray's body.

Ray breathed deeply the scent of Fraser. It was a combination of pine and clean. If Ray could find a way to bottle it he would make millions, but for now he was just happy to breath it in.

He snuggled into Fraser neck and let body heat warm him. He kissed Fraser's skin and Fraser laughed. For someone who was covered up all the time Fraser sure was ticklish, but Ray was glad he was. He couldn't get enough of Fraser's laugh and he really couldn't get enough of the fact that he was the one to make him laugh.

Fraser turned his head and their lips met. Fraser's lips were cold and chapped. After several minutes Ray broke the kiss and nuzzled Fraser neck. Ray was warm all the way down to his bones with Fraser's warm weight on top of him.

After Ray was warmed from the tips of his toes to the tips of his hair his stomach grumbled.

'Come on, Fraser. Lets get some food. We can cuddle some more after dinner.'

'As you wish,' Fraser said as he released Ray from his embrace. There was a big dopy grin on Fraser face and Ray kissed it.

Ray got up and moved to their small kitchen that contained a stove and a coffee machine. He went to their big, white refrigerator and pulled out a plastic container of venison stew. He heated the stew on the stove until the smell filled the cabin and made Ray's mouth water. He poured hot stew into two bowls and went back to bed.

Fraser was sitting up in bed.

'Thank you kindly,' Fraser said as he took his bowl of stew.

Ray climbed back under the blanket and snuggled close to Fraser.

Ray took a bite of stew and remembered all the stew he had eaten during The Quest. They never did find the hand of Franklin, but that was just fine with Ray; he had found a home with Fraser and Dief instead.

'Hey, do you think we could go on a quest next year?' Ray asked Fraser.

'Of course, but I thought you were adverse to the cold.'

'Adverse? If that means I don't like it than yah, but I was hoping you'd keep me warm at night.'

'Always,' Fraser said as he kissed Ray's cheek.

Ray grinned and snuggled Fraser. Fraser was indeed Ray's best snuggle buddy.


End file.
